Behind Closed Doors
by dusk-pixie
Summary: NaruSasu. What on earth is Sasuke doing in that room? Warning: yaoi/boyxboy, oneshot, crack, OOC-ness, NaruSasu, shortfic, humour, lemon


Naruto wants to know what's going behind Sasuke's door. (Set with characters aged 20-21)

Warnings: oneshot, crack, OOC-ness, NaruSasu, PWP, humour

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of 'Naruto'. I make no profit from this fanfiction.

Behind Closed Doors

Naruto flopped back onto the bed and closed his eyes. His three day mission was over, and he was finally home.

He heard Sasuke walk into the room, and his blue eyes popped open. Mouth watering, he thought. That was the only way to describe his partner. Pale skin, dark eyes, jet-black hair. Perfection.

"Oi…Sasuke…come kiss me," he demanded childishly. Sasuke rolled his eyes and turned to look at his boyfriend sprawled on the bed.

"And why can't _you_ come and kiss _me_…?" he said, one eyebrow elegantly arched.

"'Cause I'm _tired_ and 'cause I said so," he grinned back. Sasuke shrugged, dropped his book on the nightstand and walked over to the bed, crawling across it to straddle Naruto.

Leaning down, he nibbled on the lobe of Naruto's left ear – something that always turned him on – and slid his clothed ass up and down Naruto's crotch.

Naruto shuddered and reached down to grope Sasuke's butt. "Mmm…" he moaned, his sentence separated between kisses. "Did you know…you're the sexiest…ninja around? I bet…we could find…a maid outfi-" He abruptly ended his sentence as Sasuke gave him a hot, thorough kiss.

"Naruto?" Sasuke breathed in his ear.

"Mmm…?"

"I really, really need you…" he whispered, "…to let go of my ass." Sasuke's face settled into his normal, unsmiling expression as he climbed off of the stunned Naruto.

He smirked at Naruto before saying, "If you're too tired to come to me, you're definitely too tired to 'come' with me. I'm cooking dinner now, then going to _my_ room…don't disturb me. We can resume this when you're not tired."

"Ah! But! But! Sasuke, I'm not-" he said desperately.

"Hah, this is your own fault, dork. Plus…I was already doing something else." Sasuke looked back down at his book and wandered out of the room.

Naruto groaned in frustration. Stupid Sasuke. He could be such a bastard sometimes. "Setting me up like that," he grumbled and mumbled. "Totally unfair. I betcha he sneaks away to his room again after dinner…always doing that and not letting me in. I don't know why he needs his own room, after all…I've already seen him naked…"

After a decidedly silent dinner, sure enough Sasuke disappeared into his room. Naruto glared at the door he was not allowed to open. What the hell was Sasuke doing in there? He'd been acting like this for two weeks!

Naruto started to pace outside the room. What if Sasuke was cheating on him by escaping out the window? Or, he paused mid-step, what if he was taking sexy pictures of himself? He continued pacing. What if he was hiding a stray in there so he wouldn't get in trouble? Or what if he was hiding Naruto's birthday present in there? That was it. He needed to know.

"Sasuke? Oi, Sasuke? Can I come in?" he yelled, restlessly listening for a reply.

"No. I'm busy, leave me alone," came Sasuke's voice, sounding breathless. Naruto's expression became outraged! Obviously Sasuke was just in there having fun…or was there someone else?

"Sasuke! Let me in. You can't keep me out you know," he wheedled. "Come on, Sasuke…just open the door for me…please?"

There was a lengthy pause. Before Sasuke's belated reply came, "N-no. I'm b…ah!...I'm busy. Maybe l-laterrr…aahnn!"

Naruto's jaw dropped. He _was_ doing something kinky in there – and after he left Naruto hanging earlier on. Naruto glared at the door. That was it, he was getting into that room one way or another. He marched over to the kitchen and started rummage through the draws until he found…aha!...screw driver.

He crept over to the door and pressed his ear against it. He heard Sasuke breathing deeply, followed be a small, contented sigh. He closed his eyes, brows furrowed, and listened harder. Then he heard the faint whir of something electrical.

His eyes snapped open, his imagination running wild. _What the hell?_ With that, he began to, as quietly as possible, unscrew the screws holding the hinges in place. A minute later he removed the final screw. Time to get to Sasuke, he grinned. Just to be sure he listed at the door again and was reassured to hear Sasuke's continued deep breathing.

Suddenly, he pushed open the door and found Sasuke in the midst of…a foot massage. Sasuke lazily opened one eye, remaining lounging in the chair with his feet in the hot-water-foot-massager-2000. "For a ninja, you sure made a lot of noise breaking into a room."

"Oi…never mind that. Are you serious? You've been rejecting me for _weeks_ to play with a foot massager?" said Naruto, indignantly.

"Hn. Not every time," Sasuke replied. "Sometimes I read, or nap."

Naruto frowned. "What? Why? What's the point? Are you sick of me? Don't want to sleep with me?"

Sasuke grinned. "Pffft. Ahhh, I love being a genius. I've been waiting for you to crack for the last few weeks…I love watching you wonder what's going on, and never being able to figure it out. Yes, you're hot and I like sleeping with you…but I find it enjoyable to tease you, you dork. Heh."

There was a moment of silence before Naruto replied. "I'm going to make you regret that, you bastard." Pouncing on Sasuke, Naruto bound his wrists behind his back after a short lived struggle to prevent him from performing any seals that would aid his escape.

Throwing his pale skinned boyfriend over his shoulder and ignoring the broken door, he strode back to their shared bedroom, tossing Sasuke lightly on the bed where he lay passively staring up at Naruto.

"Hmmm…I think I'd like this better if you were naked, Sasuke. Don't you agree?" Naruto had already removed his own shirt and was left in nothing but his shorts (going commando* felt freeing, he had decided). Walking over to Sasuke's prone form, he grabbed at the waistband of Sasuke's shorts and underwear, yanking them off in a rush. Frowning for a moment he left the room.

When he returned he found that Sasuke had managed to move himself into a cross-legged position on the bed, staring at the doorway. "Hey, hey, hey…what the hell are those scissors for, dork brain?"

"Well, I told you already. I'd like this better if you were naked. And in case you hadn't noticed, your arms are tied behind your back. Sooo…I'm going to cut off your shirt. Logical, huh?"

"Er…what the hell? Just take off the ropes and take of the shirt…" started Sasuke, before a scarf was tied over his mouth tightly as a makeshift gag.

"No. I'm going to enjoy this," said Naruto, cheekily moving to straddle over Sasuke, who just glared at him. "Think of this as revenge for you playing tricks on me." With that, he cut a small hole into the shirt, right above Sasuke's navel. Sticking two fingers in the hole, he wrenched the fabric apart, exposing the pale, muscled stomach and chest beneath.

"I'm going to enjoy this," he said. "Immensely." He pinched one of Sasuke's nipples, loving the way it hardened beneath his fingers. "So cute and perky," he murmured, before lowering his face to Sasuke's other nipple and beginning to lick, suck and nip at the sensitive nub.

Sasuke arched up, moans muffled by the scarf. Naruto snaked a hand between their bodies, fondling Sasuke's cock. "You're so hard for me, my little tease. Look how you are thrusting into my hand…you want more. Don't you, Sasu?" All Sasuke could do was moan and try to create friction by moving his body against Naruto.

"Hmmm, flip over for me, Sasuke…I'll definitely make you feel good," Naruto murmured as he kissed along Sasuke's jaw line. Shifting off of Sasuke, Naruto rolled Sasuke to lay on his stomach, encouraging him to life his hips and raise his ass. When he was satisfied with Sasuke's position, he trailed a finger lightly down his spine until it reaches his bound wrists.

He moved behind Sasuke, pulling his ass cheeks apart to look at the small pink rosebud nestled there. Grabbing some lube off the nightstand, he trickled some of the cold, slippery liquid over Sasuke's exposed anus. Lightly coating his finger, he began to trace small circles over the tightened little ring of flesh. Sasuke shivered, pleasure travelling from his ass to his cock, and he attempted to press back against that finger, wanting more.

"Ohhh, so that's how it is," Naruto smiled, before coating a second finger and placing both at Sasuke's entrance. "If you want this, you'll have to push back, Sasu." Slowly, Sasuke began to push back against those fingers, hesitating only minutely as he felt the sensation of them popping past his sphincter. He quivered with desire. He wanted, no, he _needed_ more friction, more movement.

Sasuke began to gently but firmly thrust himself against Naruto's fingers. Suddenly Naruto began to stroke his fingers in and out; he instantly found that sweet spot that made Sasuke tremble with pleasure. "Look at how slutty your little butt is, Sasu…practically sucking my fingers in, and clenching onto them. Very sexy." Sasuke was too caught up in pleasure to respond and whimpered when he felt a sudden emptiness in his ass.

He opened his eyes, turning to face Naruto and moaned in anticipation when he saw Naruto coating his thick, hard cock with the lube. Naruto smiled, and the look in his eyes said it all. He loved Sasuke, and he was going to fill him in every way. He reached over and pulled Sasuke onto his lap.

"Wrap your legs around me, Sasu. Lock them around my waist while I lower you on to me." Sasuke did as Naruto bid him. He took a deep breath as Naruto lifted him, his cock pressed against his anus. Naruto began to lower him at a snail's pace, groaning, "God…you're so hot…and tight…" When Naruto hit his prostate, he clenched around Naruto causing him to jerk. "Fuck…so good, Sasu…don't move for a moment…let me finish lowering you, I want to be all the way in…"

With Naruto's cock finally fully inside him, he felt Naruto reaching behind his head to undo the scarf. His breath came in shallow pants and he clenched tight around Naruto, earning a groan of pleasure. He panted breathily, "Kiss me…fuck me…kiss me you dor-"

He was cut off mid-demand as Naruto plundered his mouth with his tongue. "You want more?" he said in a bass rumble, before thrusting up hard into Sasuke's tight passage.

"Nggg…more! So good…don't…stop…good…Naru- Ah!" He threw his head back as Naruto sped up his thrusting and all that could be heard from either man were unintelligible pleasure sounds.

Suddenly Sasuke felt a change and realised he was closer than ever to coming. Placing his lips against Naruto's ear, he murmured, "Almost there…so close…come with…with me…Naru…to…love you…" At those two words, Naruto slammed up into him with renewed vigour. Within three strokes, Sasuke threw back his head and spurted his seed against Naruto's stomach.

He clenched down at the peak of his pleasure, and felt Naruto lose his load inside of him. After one final shudder, Naruto collapsed back on the bed, before sliding his now limp cock out of Sasuke. He used some of the remains of Sasuke's shirt to clean up his stomach. Sasuke rolled over so that Naruto could untie his wrists.

"God, that was good," said Naruto fifteen minutes later, grinning over at Sasuke as he rubbed slightly sore red wrists.

"Hn."

Naruto sat up. "What's wrong?" he said looking puzzled.

"You cut and tore up my shirt," he replied. Naruto just grinned. "I see…part of my punishment and all, I guess. Well, it's worth it I guess. I still got what I wanted."

"Uh-huh…wait, what? What did you get?"

Now it was Sasuke's turned to grin. "You're more passionate after I play with your mind a bit. I'm lucky to have a dork like you love me, since you fall for my traps repeatedly." He watched conflicting emotions play over Naruto's face, almost cracking a rib trying not to laugh.

Finally giving up on working out whether he was insulted or not, Naruto leaned over and placed a kiss on Sasuke's forehead causing him to blush. "You got one thing right, I do indeed love you. And you have to fix the door since it's your fault I took it down."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

"And since you liked being tied up so much, I'm going to buy some more toys and stuff for next time." Sasuke's eyes widened.

"But-"

"But nothing…hey…maybe you should start calling me master! That could be…hey, wait, where're you going?" Sasuke threw a pillow at Naruto as he crossed the room. Shit. What had he started?

"I'm going to fix the door and lock myself in that room until you stop talking nonsense, doofus."

Naruto grinned. It was only nonsense if he didn't get Sasuke to do it again. Now where was that sexy maid outfit he had bought as a joke a while back…?

A/N: Re-uploaded the uncut version because I think maybe it's not as bad as I thought, considering some of the other fics I've found here. Hopefully you enjoy this ^_^

~dusk ^_^


End file.
